


Following Ancient History

by ragdoll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, M/M, Metamorphmagus, Other, Siblings, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome - F/M/M, drag kings, gender fluidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/pseuds/ragdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charlie and Tonks discover that Bill has never been to a strip bar, they feel obligated to remedy the situation as soon as they can. Based on this prompt: Two blokes and girl go out to a strip club (either Muggle or Magical - it doesn't matter) with the girl dressed as a man. Hilarity and hot sex ensue. Written for HP Porn In the Sun 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following Ancient History

"Wait — tell me again?" Tonks giggled furiously. "I'm not certain I heard you properly, Weasley."

Charlie stared at his older brother in shock, while a slow flush crept up Bill's pale, freckled cheeks.

"You heard me perfectly well the first time." Bill forced the words out through clenched teeth.

"I'm sure I didn't," said Charlie with a snigger. He was beyond elated to hear his older brother's admission. This had to be the first time in their entire lives that Charlie had more experience with women than Bill, and he was relishing every minute of it.

Bill scowled. "You did too, but you're obviously too thick to understand. I said I've never been to a strip bar. What of it?"

"But you're a man of the world, Bill Weasley," Tonks teased, giving Bill's nose a tweak. "I find it bleeding hard to believe that —"

"Yeah," added Charlie. "I've been to plenty in Romania. You can't possibly tell me that the blokes from Gringotts didn't go off for a bit of tits and arse after a hard day's work in a stuffy old pyramid."

Bill's face was now so red that Charlie half-expected to see steam come pouring out of his ears any second. "They haven't got that sort of thing in Egypt at all. They're illegal. All there is are belly dancers which are a lot different, and when I was back in England, Mum was always breathing down my neck, so I never had the opportunity, now did I?"

"I thought you said you'd been to brothels over there—" Tonks continued.

"Brothels? Of course." Bill managed a smirk. "Charlie can verify _that._ I took him there for his first time with a woman just last year—"

It was Charlie's turn to blush. "Oi!" he exclaimed. "It was not my first time! Hardly!"

Satisfied that he'd gotten a reaction out of his brother, Bill continued. "There's a very big difference between a brothel and a strip bar though."

"Yes, Bill, I know." Tonks flashed him a mischievous smile. "I've been to both."

"As an Auror or a patron?"

Tonks' smile grew wider. "Yes."

Charlie couldn't wait to hear the stories behind _that_. 

"I think Charlie and I have to remedy this situation as soon as possible," she continued. "It'll never do to have such a gap in your education, Bill. Someone's got to fill it right away." 

"I'm always up for filling somebody's gap," Charlie quipped, "but not _his_. He's not my type."

Bill let out a snort. "Feeling's mutual, little brother."

"Now, now, boys, don't let's row." Tonks admonished. "Just because Bill comes up a little short here—"

"Which is the _only_ area in where I might even conceivably fall short," Bill interjected with a waggle of his eyebrows. "Now, Charlie on the other hand, he's not called my _little_ brother just cos he's younger than me. Or because he's so bloody short."

"Piss off!"

Tonks smacked Bill on the shoulder. "That's not even remotely true, and you know it."

"I'll be more than happy to prove it to you again, Tonks." Charlie reached for the zip on his jeans. "Not that you haven't had plenty of evidence to the contrary before. A _huge_ amount of evidence—"

Grabbing his wrist, Tonks stopped Charlie from doing anything further. "I reckon we need to sort out Bill's situation immediately," she declared. 

"I don't think even the best _engorgio_ could manage that," quipped Charlie.

"Fuck you," Bill growled. 

"Blimey, I meant about the strip bar." With a shake of her head, Tonks said, "I love you both, so there's no need for any sort of contest here. You're both wonderfully blessed in _that_ department, and you both know it. Just like I do." She kissed them each in turn. Charlie savoured the feel of her lips on his.

The three of them had been in an unconventional relationship together for some time now, and she'd had ample hands on experience comparing and contrasting both Weasley brothers, usually at the same time. Still, Tonks clearly needed to conduct another examination if she was suffering from the delusion that Bill was even remotely well-hung. 

The kiss seemed to mollify Bill at least. He slung one long arm around Tonks' shoulders, leaning against her. "So," he said softly, "just what did you have in mind, love?"

"Just leave that to me and Charlie," she replied. "We'll take care of everything."

*

Hidden in the back streets of Wizard Soho, the strip bar called Sphinxes was one of Charlie's favourite places to frequent when he was home. He was still shocked and stunned that Bill had never been there. Tonks had been incredulous as well, but they'd agreed to give Bill the night of his life.

"This way, gentlemen," said their hostess with a pleasant smile.

Charlie followed the scantily clad witch as she showed them to a private table, her ridiculously short skirt and tiny spangle-covered thong barely covering the smooth tanned curves of her arse. 

"Sirs." The young witch pointed to their seats, waiting for them to get settled before handing Bill a drinks menu. "There's an 2 galleon minimum from the bar per person. Tips not included."

Bill nodded, flashing her what Charlie knew was his most winning smile. Usually girls swooned at the sight of it, but their hostess barely seemed to notice. Instead she looked past him, trying to catch Tonks' eye. Charlie could tell Bill was miffed at being ignored; he could barely contain his amusement at his brother's annoyance.

The hostess brushed against Charlie and whispered "Your friend is _very_ cute" in his ear. 

"I'll tell him you said so," he replied, doing his best not to laugh. 

When Bill and he had arrived at Tonks' flat, her appearance had surprised them greatly. Rather than her usual looks, she'd completely transformed herself into a young man. She looked as though she could be a long-lost Weasley brother, or at least one of their many cousins. Her short hair was now bright red, partially hidden under a flat cap, the tight t-shirt and trousers concealing her normally curvy figure, her features harder and more masculine, the line of her jaw covered in light copper stubble.

"I can get away with a lot more like this," she'd explained with a cheeky grin. "Blokes are always more welcome than girls, aren't they?"

Judging by the coy looks the hostess and some of the other workers at the club had given her, Charlie could only assume she was correct in her assessment.

"Aw, poor Bill," Tonks teased, giving him a playful thump on the shoulder. "Used to be you that got all the notice, didn't it?"

"She's obviously got very poor taste in men," he grumbled, his eyes fixed on the current dancer on stage. 

She was dressed as a phoenix, in diaphanous robes of scarlet and gold, a pair of matching wings sprouting from her bare shoulders. Her short hair was the same colour as her outfit, her eyes amber and slitted irises like a bird's. With shiny black nails resembling talons, she pulled at her clothes as she gyrated in front of them. Her wings flapped and she soared upwards, her robes cascading gently to the ground, leaving her clad in just a corset, a g-string and stockings.

Charlie was suitably impressed by the act. London's strip bars definitely offered up far more exotic fare than Romania. Other than vampires.

"She looks like Madam Hooch's sister doesn't she?," Tonks said, her voice barely rising above the din of music and hooting patrons.

Charlie snorted. "I don't remember Madam Hooch ever looking that good."

The dancer began to spin in mid-air, going faster and faster to the loud music. There was a bright flash as her remaining clothes burst into flame. She hung in the air, naked, for a moment before landing back on stage. The music stopped as she took a bow amidst loud and raucous applause.

"Not bad," Bill said dryly. "It wasn't quite what I expected."

"Honestly, Weasley, what did you think it would be? A group of filthy old wizards in dirty macs wanking onto the floor watching some pathetic tart flashed her bits on stage?" Tonks scoffed. "A lot of strip bars are posh — and this isn't even the nicest one around. We just couldn't afford to take you to one of _those_."

"I never thought that," Bill retorted. "I didn't know what it would be like, really. Other than naked witches." He grinned at the thought. "However, since you and Charlie were kind enough to pay for the cover charge—"

" _And_ the vouchers," Charlie reminded him. They'd had to pay for tip vouchers at the door to give to any dancers they liked later on. It was an efficient system since hurling coins the size of dinner plates at the girls would be both dangerous and painful for them.

"Since you and Charlie were kind enough to pay for the cover charge _and_ the vouchers," Bill cast a dark look at his brother, then turned his attention back to Tonks, "let me pay for the drinks at least?"

"Sounds fair to me, mate."

Bill was as good as his word, buying a round of the house special cocktail, the Sphinx's Riddle (a potent blend of firewhisky, absinthe and other lethal liquors mixed with some fizzy drink) , followed by another, and then a third while a variety of women took the stage, dancing, strutting and stripping one after another. Their acts ranged from comical to serious, but all of them were blazing hot. In some cases, literally.

Charlie drained his glass as a new dancer sashayed in front of them, a pert brunette dressed in a sexy version of a Hogwarts uniform. In her hands she held a hat painted as a caricature of the Sorting Hat. The music started and the girl launched into a lewd parody of the Sorting Ceremony, the Hat refusing to stay on her head, preferring to float to other parts of her body, using its painted teeth to tear off her clothes and bite her playfully on the breasts and bum. 

Charlie's cock throbbed, straining against the flies of his trousers. A large hand skimming up his leg to squeeze him nearly sent Charlie through the roof. It took him a moment to realise the hand belonged to Tonks and not some random stranger. He glanced over to her — well, _him_ (the pronoun situation was already doing Charlie's head in) —; she was engrossed in the performance, her face the picture of innocence. "Oi, what do you think you're doing?" Charlie hissed.

Tonks smirked. "Just checking to make certain you were enjoying yourself," she replied, then gave Charlie another squeeze. "Your brother certainly is. Have you got a problem with that?"

Bill was biting his lip to stifle a moan, his eyes fixed firmly on the girl on stage.

"You're supposed to be a bloke. A _straight_ bloke," Charlie chided. "And that sort doesn't ever grope their mates' stiffies under the table at places like this."

"Only their own?" Tonks' dark eyes sparkled with mischief. 

"That's different." Charlie squirmed as the groping continued.

"I was only trying to lend a helping— OH!" 

At that moment, the dancer on stage was finally Sorted by the pervy Hat, the tatters of her plain black clothing Transforming into the black and gold of Hufflepuff. 

Tonks immediately withdrew her hand and stuck two fingers in her mouth, letting out a loud wolf whistle. With a swish of her wand, she sent a large pile of tip vouchers to the dancer, the paper tickets cascading down on her like a sudden fall of snow.

"Like her, do you?" Bill asked before taking another swig of his drink. 

Tonks rolled her eyes. "No, I hated her. That's why I gave her all them tips — to get her off the stage."

"I bet you'd love to get her off – the stage or otherwise," quipped Charlie. Tonks kicked him in response.

"Oooh, so you fancy her,' Bill continued. "I always wondered what your type was, love."

"I haven't got a type." Tonks insisted. " I just appreciate a good performance — and some recognition of my House."

"Indeed." Bill's tone was more than a little bit sceptical. He leant in and whispered something in Tonks' ear, immediately causing her to blush. 

"You're hardly behaving like a bloke." Charlie nudged Tonks with his elbow. "People are going to suspect."

Tonks glanced around the room, then grinned.. "No one's paying me any mind whatsoever. 'Sides, you can blame your brother. He was offering up naughty suggestions on how to show my gratitude to that girl. _Very_ naughty."

"With him watching, no doubt?"

"Thought that's what you fancied, you pervy git."

Charlie felt his cheeks growing red, but he shrugged nonchalantly and pretended he wasn't the least bit embarrassed. "All right, I have been known to enjoy that sort of thing too."

"Must run in the family, then." Tonks patted Charlie's leg indulgently. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, mind.'

The stage lights went up again and the music started, revealing a curvaceous blonde all but falling out of a skin tight Healer's robe. She slunk around the stage on impossibly high heels, peeling off bits of her uniform and accessories, and dropping them behind her.

"I don't think I'd mind getting a physical from _her_ ," Bill blurted, mesmerized by her.

"I preferred that Quidditch bird who did that thing with the broom," Charlie replied. "Always did fancy a fit girl in Quidditch gear."

"Hmmm, I thought you only had eyes for dragons, Charlie." Tonks' hand slid up his thigh to his crotch. 

"Of course. That's all I think about when I'm shagging you," he shot back, then grabbed Tonks' fingers with his own. Leaning in, he rasped in Tonks' ear, "If you don't behave, woman, you're going to find yourself with a smacked bottom before this night is over."

Tonks' raised an eyebrow, the corner of her mouth curling up into a smirk. " _Woman?"_

"Would you gentlemen like another round?" The sound of their waitress's voice startled Charlie. 

"Erm—" 

She was giving them a dubious look; as he'd warned Tonks earlier, wizards normally didn't flirt with each other at the club. 

"Please." Bill gave her his most charming smile.

Immediately, the waitress's demeanour changed dramatically, practically swooning at Bill's feet. Charlie resisted the urge pull a face at Bill's smug expression, although he supposed the bastard had to be relieved that he hadn't lost his touch with women after all. To Charlie's dismay, the earlier experience with the club's hostess had been an anomaly. 

"The show's nearly over, but the party's just starting," the waitress purred, turning all her attention to Bill.

"Oh?"

"We would be just thrilled to provide you with a private dancer in the Champagne Room." She brushed her fingers down the length of Bill's arm. "Or if you'd prefer, one of our lovely witches would just love to give you a table dance."

"Let me consult with my mates—" Bill glanced over at Charlie and Tonks.

Before Charlie could weigh in, Tonks spoke up. "Not tonight, thanks. Maybe next time."

"As you wish." The waitress forced a smile onto her face, her tone frosty. "I'll get you those drinks...."

"Tonks, what the hell were you thinking?" Charlie exclaimed as soon as she was out of range. "We could've had a private show—"

"You did say you wanted to give me the full experience," Bill reminded her.

"Keep your hair on, Charlie," Tonks retorted. "You _will_ have a private show. Just not here. And without paying through the nose for it."

Bill looked very interested in that, moving his chair closer to hers. "Do tell."

"We-ell," Tonks lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "There's no reason why I can't do it for you instead."

Now that surprised and intrigued Charlie. "You?"

Tonks lowered her eyelashes coquettishly, something that was complete incongruous in conjunction with her current masculine visage. "Me."

"Mmmm. I do like the sound of that," said Bill. He dug into the pocket of his trousers, pulled out a handful of galleons and tossed them on the table. "Let's get out of here.."

*

Charlie Apparated into Tonks' flat, seconds behind her and his brother. By the time he arrived, the pair was already in a heated clinch and snogging furiously. It wasn't the first time in his life he'd walked in on his brother kissing another man, and he supposed it wouldn't be the last either.

As Bill and Tonks continued to kiss, Tonks' hair began to grown longer, her features becoming softer, smoother, and more feminine, and her body developing the curves Charlie loved so much. He'd always thought she'd had to concentrate in order to change her appearance — perhaps Bill hadn't monopolized her attention after all. "Blimey, you're not supposed to start without me," Charlie grumbled.

Coming up for air and looking somewhat dazed, Tonks stuck her tongue out at him. Her transformation was now complete, her hair now cascading down to her shoulders in long pink waves. "You need to learn to Apparate faster, mate."

"You snooze, you lose, little brother," Bill drawled, his hands still all over Tonks.

"If you lot are going to play without me, I'm going back to Soho and get myself a lap dance."

"Oh, don't be daft, Charlie," Tonks admonished, wriggling out of Bill's embrace. "You don't need to go anywhere." She crooked her finger at him, beckoning him closer. "And you certainly don't need to pout."

"I'm not pouting," he insisted, allowing her to put her arms around him. "I just don't want the pillock having all the fun."

Tonks kissed him softly. "Bill's not going to have all the fun," she assured him. "You'll get your turn. I promise."

"Speaking of promises," Bill interjected, "I'm pretty certain you said something about a private show?"

Smirking, Charlie said, "Yeah, you can watch me and Tonks have it off."

"That's more like a horror show if you ask me."

"Well, nobody did."

"Stop it, the pair of you!" Tonks broke away from Charlie, and glared at both of them. "Just behave."

"Says the girl who wouldn't know how to behave if her life depended on it," Bill teased. "Not to mention you ought to be used to us winding each other up like that. It's hardly something new, is it?"

Charlie snorted. "Of course not. As far as I'm concerned, you've been a pillock since the first day I met you."

"And you've been an utter git from the day you were born. Although you occasionally have good taste when it comes to birds." 

"We do think alike in that area."

"While you lot are busy showing each other up, I'm going to get changed. Help yourself to some firewhisky while I'm gone," Tonks indicated the cut glass decanter sitting on the sideboard. "Just try not to get too pissed — I'd like you both conscious when I get back."

"We'll do our best," Bill replied.

The sway of Tonks' hips was hypnotic as Charlie watched her head toward her bedroom. 

Meanwhile, Bill made himself at home, finding three tumblers along with the firewhisky. He poured liberal amounts of the liquor into each glass, then raised his own in salute. "Cheers, little brother."

Charlie grabbed up a glass, taking care not to spill anything as he lifted it up. "Cheers."

They had both polished off their first drinks and were into seconds when the door to Tonks' bedroom opened slowly, creaking as it did. The lights in the parlour dimmed as loud music began to blare from a hidden source, the floor and walls shaking with the heavy throb of bass. 

"Wotcher, boys. Please take your seats."

Both brothers scrambled to sit in the two worn armchairs in the room. As soon as their arses hit the cushions, Tonks strutted out in time to the music.

She hadn't lied when she told them she was going to change. Tonks was now dressed in a deep red satin bra and knickers set, edged in matching lace. The colour stood out vividly against her pale skin. Shiny black leather boots laced up her calves to her knees, leaving the rest of her legs bare. Her hair was even longer now, artfully tousled and flowing down to the small of her back, while her dark eyes were rimmed in black. Her make-up was heavy, her eyelids a dark, glittery blue, and her lips a shiny crimson, the identical shade as her nail lacquer.

Charlie felt his breath catch in his throat, his trousers suddenly uncomfortably tight. The short, sharp gasp from Bill let him know his brother's reaction was the same. 

Tonks sauntered over to Bill, her mouth twisted in a sly smile. "Right. Here are the rules, mate. No kissing allowed.'

A whimper escaped from Bill's lips.

"No touching either. You put your arms behind your back or under your legs and keep 'em there while I'm performing. You just sit back and enjoy yourself while I do all the work, yeah?"

Bill blinked in surprise, then nodded slowly. "Anything you say, love. You're the one in charge."

"Bloody well believe I am."

"How come _he_ gets the dance?" Charlie muttered.

Tonks laughed. "Cos Bill's never had a lap dance before. If you're a good boy, Charlie, maybe you'll get one afterwards." She blew a kiss at him, undulating gently to the beat of the song playing. "But you've got to behave."

"Don't worry, Charlie," said Bill, sounding far too smug for Charlie's liking, "I'll be happy to let you have my leftovers when we're finished."

"Well, that shouldn't take very long knowing you." Scowling, Charlie settled back into his seat. 

"Oi, be quiet, the pair of you." Tonks waited until they'd both got comfortable before continuing. Finally, she began to dance, twirling and gyrating and whipping her hair back and forth with great enthusiasm. A few times, she made a misstep, nearly tripping over her own feet, but catching herself before she managed to topple over. Charlie found her clumsiness adorable; if she'd been perfect, she wouldn't be Tonks.

As another, slower song began to play, she reached up to her chest, letting her fingers slide between her breasts, and tugged at the front of her bra. The hidden clasp released, and her pale, round breasts spilled free. She shrugged out of the bra, letting it drop to the floor. Her nipples were already hard, standing in hard, pink points, making Charlie's mouth water.

Hooking her thumbs into the edges of her knickers, she began to tug them down, slowly working them over her thighs to her knees. She shook her hips, causing the knickers to slip down around her ankles. With a coy smile, she stepped out of them, then kicked them away. 

Both Bill and Charlie stared at her naked form, their mouths identical "o"s of surprise. This was hardly the first time either of them had seen her starkers, but this time it seemed different, even more exciting than before.

Tonks edged forward towards Bill, bending over to brush his face with her breasts, and then her hair. He groaned, fidgeting in his seat. Shimmying up to a standing position, Tonks then threw one leg over Bill's, and straddled his lap. "Hands behind your back," she reminded him as she wriggled even closer to him.

She bent down, her lips close to his. Bill craned his neck up in an awkward attempt to kiss her, but she pulled away, laughing. 

"Naughty boy." Tonks rested her hands lightly on his shoulders, and began to grind against him. 

Bill moaned in frustration, his hips bucking up to meet hers.

Watching her tease his brother like that was all that Charlie could take. He rose from his chair, and came up behind her, his arms immediately slipping around her waist. He ignored his brother's splayed legs pressing against his knees. 

"What are you doing?" Tonks asked, although she didn't stop moving.

"I'm not the one getting the lap dance — Bill is," he stated. "So, your bloody rules don't apply to me." He slid his hand up along the length of her torso, her skin soft and smooth beneath his fingertips, until he reached her breast. His fingers closed around it, cradling it gently, his thumb brushing over her nipple. 

"That's not how—" Her protest was broken off into a soft moan as he bit down on her earlobe and pressed against her.

"Don't care," he rasped in her ear. Charlie used his other hand to cup her chin, tilting her head back. He captured her mouth with his own, kissing her deeply. Tonks writhed against his brother, her pert arse rubbing against Charlie's crotch. His cock throbbed harder within the confines of his trousers.

Tonks broke off the kiss, panting hard as she turned her attention back to Bill. She writhed in his lap, beginning to unbutton his shirt, her fingers skimming over his chest as she revealed more and more of his freckled skin.

Charlie held her tightly, nuzzling the crook of her neck while continuing to fondle her breasts, squeezing and kneading at the firm flesh. He pinched and tugged at her nipples with thumb and forefinger until she moaned loudly, her hips rocking faster against Bill's. 

She scooted back along Bill's legs to unlace his trousers, yanking them down his thighs. His cock sprung free, curving up, heavy and thick, along the line of his belly. Tonks took it in hand, stroking it until Bill flung his head back, biting his lip to stifle his moans, and his eyes squeezed shut. Charlie loosened his grip on Tonks just long enough to allow her to pull herself up on her knees, position herself over Bill's cock, and then sink down on it.

Bill gasped, his whole body shaking as she lowered herself on top of him. Tonks rolled her hips forward, then back, beginning to ride him. 

Not one to allow himself to be left out of things, Charlie leant forward, tightening his hold on Tonks as she bounced up and down, Bill pumping furiously beneath her. He tweaked at her breast, making her moan in approval while writhing in his embrace.

With one hand, Charlie clutched at her, using the other to fumble with the flies on his denims. Somehow he managed to unzip them, working his cock out of his restrictive clothes. He nestled the head against the cleft of her lush buttocks, pushing upwards to frot along the small of her back.

Charlie licked and bit at the back of Tonks' neck, rocking his hips faster, matching her rhythm and his brother's. Bill's breathing was already laboured, growing more erratic while his thrusting became progressively more desperate. His cries grew louder as he quickened his pace. 

Without warning, Bill reached up and grabbed Tonks, pulling her head down to his. He clamped his mouth on hers, kissing her passionately, his moans muffled by her lips. His fingers dug into Tonks' shoulders as he held her in an iron grip. She struggled momentarily, then yielded, returning his kisses with mounting urgency. 

Bill began to twitch, then jerk, his body wracked with violent shudders as he came. They finally subsided and he relaxed his grasp on Tonks and slumped back into the chair, panting hard. "Wow," he breathed.

Tonks brushed his hair off his face, then pressed her lips on his brow. "Told you I could take care of you just as well as any of those girls."

"And what about me?" Charlie ground against her arse insistently. It was all well and good that _Bill_ had got his rocks off, but his own arousal was too great, his own needs too strong for Charlie to really give a toss about his brother at the moment. 

Tonks slipped back, disengaging herself from Bill before twisting around to face Charlie. She hooked one arm around his neck and kissed him deeply, her hips moving in slow, languid circles. "As if I could ever forget about you, darling."

"Better not." Charlie caressed the curve of her hip, then allowed his hand to stray down between her legs. She was unbelievably wet, slick with her own arousal mixed with Bill's seed. She gasped as Charlie's fingers reached her clit. He dipped his fingers into the wetness, quickly smearing it over the head of his cock before starting to frot again.

Tonks rested against Charlie, her back flush with his chest. Charlie nipped at the crook of her neck, working her in slow, concentric circles. Lazily, Bill put his hands on Tonks' breasts; she sighed with contentment at his touch. 

Her sighs turned to loud cries as Charlie slipped two fingers inside her, his thumb pressing gently on the hard nub of her clit. He pushed his hand forward, going in deeper, and was more than pleased to hear a guttural moan escape Tonks' lips as she was penetrated. He began to rock his hips again, harder, faster, thrusting his fingers — in, out, in out — with the same frantic rhythm. 

Tonks whimpered and moaned with each push of his hand, clenching her cunt around his probing fingers.. "Don't stop, Charlie. _Please_...." she pleaded. "Don't stop."

He had no intention of doing that. The sound of her voice coupled with the friction of skin on skin pushed him closer and closer to the brink, until he couldn't take it anymore. He came undone in a hot, dizzying rush, every nerve exploding at once. Tonks thrashed in Charlie's arms, keening his name — and Bill's — over and over again, her climax building until she finally found release.

Tonks fell into Bill's arms, as limp and boneless as a child's rag doll. He kissed her into stillness while Charlie collapsed across her prone body, panting and smiling. Bill tugged the still dazed Tonks forward, shifting her until she sat fully in his lap. Exhausted, Charlie grabbed at the arm of the chair, using his rapidly dwindling strength to remain upright. 

It wasn't easy.

Tonks studied him through half-lidded eyes. "Reckon we ought to go into the bedroom. It's more comfortable in there."

" _I'm_ comfortable here," Bill said, then kissed her lightly. He tightened his arms around her, drawing her in closer.

"But Charlie's not," Tonks told him. "P'raps you ought to let him sit in your lap too."

"No," said both Weasleys emphatically and in unison.

"Well then —" Tonks extended her hand to Charlie, allowing him to haul her onto her feet. She wrapped an arm around his waist and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder."You'd best hurry up and join us in there."

"He can take his time," muttered Charlie, hitching up his jeans with one hand. "Seems like it's _my_ turn to shag you, and that's gonna be quite a while."

Bill pursed his lips. "Only you'd think of ten minutes as 'quite a while', little brother."

Ignoring the insult, Charlie turned his attention to Tonks. "C'mon, love. Let's go to your bedroom. Bill can stay out here and be _comfortable_ on his own. I've got a new tattoo you haven't seen yet."

Tonks giggled. "Oh, what is it?"

"You'll just have to find it, now won't you?" Charlie leered at her. "It's in a very special place."

That elicited an eye roll from Bill.

"And," Charlie continued in a conspiratorial whisper, "you can show me why your Patronus is a jack rabbit. In private."

"More like a fuck bunny, if you ask me," Bill sniggered, struggling to get out of the chair. His trousers hung loosely about his hips, revealing more of Bill than Charlie ever really needed to see. "But yes, please, show us."

"Only if you lot promise to behave," Tonks chided. "Otherwise I shall be quite cross with the pair of you, and then you'll be stuck having it off with one another, not me."

Charlie pulled a face. "Oh, you wouldn't dare!"

"I certainly would. I want my boys to get along with each other and play nice." She beamed at them both.

"I always play nice," replied Bill with feigned innocence.

"Well, so do I," added Charlie.

"You can both prove it to me, then." Tonks kissed them both: first Bill, then Charlie."I bet you've picked up some wonderful tricks in those Egyptian brothels, and those sex clubs in Romania, and I want to see 'em all. It's _my_ turn to lie back and be entertained by _you_ , don't you think?"

Neither Weasley protested as she led them in the direction of her bedroom.


End file.
